


Build-A-Boyfriend

by lousdirtytshirt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousdirtytshirt/pseuds/lousdirtytshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‟ we could build the perfect boyfriend. ”<br/>♥︎<br/>or the one where Niall and Louis build the perfect boyfriend, but things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build-A-Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Larry Stylinson story, and I'm kind of nervous! Any characters I portray in a negative way I have nothing against in real life! Please be kind, and give me helpful criticism not stuff like "you're a sh*t writer!" Also I'm American so there will be a lot of American language. All that good American plain style and what not.
> 
> Also this is obviously FANFICTION any hate towards larry will be deleted and ignored!
> 
> Let's begin :D

♥︎

Louis' POV

"You can't do this to me!" I wail with tears streaming down my face. "We've been together forever! You can't just leave me now! We're engaged for Christ's sake!" Stan rolls his eyes at me.

"Come on Louis! Grow up and quit acting like a baby!" Stan tries to grab his stuff, but I put my hand on his arm.

"I love you Stan! If you walk out that door you're never welcome in my life again!" Stan had only threatened to leave, he had never gone as to pack up all his things. He pushes my hand off his shoulder and grabs his things off the floor.

"Goodbye Louis. I truly do wish you the best." He kisses my cheek, and walks out the door. I quickly ran to the window, and watched him drive down the street. I sat at the window, with tears rolling down my face, for awhile but then I decided to call my best friend Niall. He answers on the third ring.

"Oi! Tommo! I'm a little busy right now! Can I call you back!" I hear giggles in the background, and let out the sob I was holding in. "Oh no... What did the d*ckhead do this time? I'll be there in fifteen minutes Lou. Don't go anywhere."

When Niall hangs up I move back to my spot at the window, and hope that Stan comes back. After almost an hour Niall shows up, and lets himself in.

"Louis where are you?" Niall calls from my living room. I try to call out to him, but the only thing that comes out of my mouth is a broken sob. Niall finds me, and pulls me into a hug. "I wish I never introduced you to that c*nt." I curl into Niall, and sob.

"H-he's gone..." I whisper. Eventually I calm down, and Niall moves me away from the window and onto the couch. He holds me close, and kisses my hair every here and then. I feel my eyes start to droop, and Niall carries me to bed. I'm almost asleep when I feel him cuddle into me.

"G'night Lou Lou." He sighs, and turns the light off.

♥︎

The next morning I wake up to Niall singing loudly, and the smell of bacon and eggs. I rub my eyes, and sit up to stretch all the kinks out.

"Oh my tiny british friend!!" Niall calls loudly "Your breakfast is ready!"

I smile and make my way to the kitchen to get food before Niall eats it all. After Niall and I eat breakfast I tell him the entire story of last night.

"If he never loved you why did he propose to you! Bloody d*ck! I have half a mind to go find him and give him a piece of my mind!" Niall is literally red with anger by the time I finish explaining everything.

"H-he was perfect... I-I..." My voice broke. Niall sighed and pulled me into his chest.

"He was not good enough for you Lou... I wish there was a way we could build the perfect boyfriend." And I swear I saw a shooting star but it couldn't be possible, for it was barely half past ten.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the prologue! Please give me feedback!


End file.
